The guardians of life eterna English
by LoveAnime50
Summary: I deliver this to them for the moment you receive treatment of than Angel the angels' princess and devils, for an unexpected event Angel lay down the spirits of life eternal but you provoke some people that tried to remove him that power that spirits sepa


The guardians of life eternal

1 Capitulate – (The beginning)

In my world once hope's planet was called, we adored the spirits of life eternal that our life and peace opened into this world of magic and hope.

All of us lived in peace governed for the devils' king, and the queen of the angels, along with the spirits of light and the darkness that Flawer, the one belonging to the so-called air represented the life of our planet, next to the spirits of the so-called Fire Bentos, the of the so-called water Aquamarine and the one belonging to the named land Terra.

But I do not last for peace very much when the devils' king became a thirsty being to can, giving a bloody war between all of us nobody you know as that change of appearance happened but the queen could not quit that the king destroy all, as soon as I confront you unfortunately you could not destroy it already than prepares him very powerful fact for so many souls that you prepare ate, separate of that you loved it, as soon as you decided to wax it in his body with a so exorcism like the spirits ancient.

Unfortunately the sufficiently fortress was not for containing to can malignant, to be that the spirits of life eternal they decide to join up with the queen body and soul to maintain the to the devil in sawn, in order that you not end up with that made airplane, but his decision had a consequence when you ganged up with the queen they put life in harm's way because if somebody they would process sap that she was possessing to the spirits to control it or to kill those that desire the power and in order that that not happen, they decided to create a variety of dimensions separating all from that planet stops than that way for those that they knew They would not try to free the king from the devils of this chaos.

But our history begins with the birth to in being that he is half devil and half angel with a human personality, ere his daughter.

María the queen of the angels with eyes coffees and hair combined with gray and light brown with a little bleak kiss one some the same- color shoes.

Parresia surprised very much that his daughter did not have a wings that not belong to an angel or devil human, a human with the black hair and eyes coffees, but I do not import it even so you wanted her.

.

Although you did not have very much inside only one sew and his bed I join with give it his daughter that was in a white cradle with gold, when one of his dreams the spirits of light and the darkness known like Ying and Yang appear, saying it than his daughter now lay them down and to the devil that you watch .

María: What?...Not I did not want my daughter to charge with this

Ying and Yang: Your daughter will be the key give it she creates hopes for her you will open the light's doors and darkness and you will return in equilibrium.

María: What do they mean?

Ying and Yang: Take deliver this to your daughter with this you will be able to maintain his powers at the border and you will be out of danger until there come the moment

María: Wait ! ( Shouting )

Waking up surprised the dream than tube, but to find out in what you were having in the hands, a precious rose-colored- color crystal.

María: Then it failed to match ... and now that I do . ( sadly talking )

Pressing loudly I mentioned the crystal, but to drop by looking toward his daughter's cradle, standing up of his bed and heading toward her.

María: But I know that I will make .if they say me the truth this will protect you. ( putting the necklace to his asleep daughter )

María: I will protect you. ( giving him a sweet kiss in his front and spillling a tear )

I spend the time and Angel prepares on time six years, she had the short hair and liked it to him to use a rose-colored- color dress, with white-colored suspenders, with some shoes combined with target with you grate quarter notes and dwellings, as you were in his dress's borders, near with a rose-colored crown that his mother prepares him given.

But in those six years Angel his mother the road once the external world was taken away from maintaining it within the castle.

Although his mother sometimes saw like, she remains seeing the exterior you decided not him aria no damage leaving but no in his world but in one insurance with people that they see themselves the same as her and while she explored there, his mother would take the opportunity to be going to see an old friend.

On the following day Mary summons his daughter in order that they see themselves at the principal living room, a common big and beautiful living room, with a great chandelier with crystals in each the quinine comes from the chandelier in between the living room, the floor was colored in brown with a touch of gold.

Angel: Did you speak to my mom?

María: If daughter my to that you seem you if you show me to a small journey

Angel: I?... But did I believe that you did not want you to come out of the castle?

María: But where we go the people like you are, besides I believe that you are not all right that you be locked-up here

Angel: Seriously of course I want . ( moved mind )

Taking left hand to his daughter by the hand and opening a portal to be able to travel to another world, Angel thrilled and fascinated of what his mom could do, she she asked herself his someday you will be able to do the same thing.

María: Well we go . ( smiling at his daughter )

Angel: If to the load. ( raiseeing his free moved hand mind )

Right after having entered the portal and to arrive his destination María releases his daughter's hand for him

María: Well you right now can open one's eyes

Angel opening my eyes slowly himself surprise a lot of assets that was in one very nice beach.

Angel: What beautiful. ( Surprised )

María: Good wait here I give back little aura. ( giving him a small smile in the meantime you went away )

Angel: What where do you go leave me here alone?

María: Are not the very sight has children like you with that you can play here, besides in the meantime you play I will be going to visit an old friend, anyway I am not going to take long, that way than have fun oK.

Angel: Do you suck?… Here I wait for your OK take care of yourself ( giving him an affectionate smile putting his hands behind )

María: Obvious return in a while have fun good-bye. ( saying good-bye with the hand with a sweet smile in the meantime you went in for the portal )

Angel: Mmmm. And now than ago.

?: Hello who are you ?

Angel: Hey?. ( turning back the head )

In the meantime María that he came out of the portal to enchant m at a garden with rose red very beautiful and a white house was found to the front than parresia a mansion.

María decides to enter home, since the door did not carry insurance, taking stairs and going towards the right since stairs were divided into two .

Taking his route you are going to a room that she right now was knowing that the office where his friend uses to be was.

Toc ... toc

?: Enter himself that you are your María. ( seated in his chair )

María: Hello Asem long time no see. ( entering with a straight face )

Asem: Last time that I saw you you were after the massacre than hiso your husband ( making of mockery )

María: Shut up that right now quietly in the past besides I did not come to talk about that. ( in a proud form and with a serious form )

Asem: And tell me to that you have come . ( doing an every bit as serious look )

María: Talking about my daughter. ( separating his look )

Asem: Hey?... Do you have a daughter?. ( surprised for the news )

Someplace else at a little beach the Angel would know a boy with blue eyes and hair of color Capuchin monk with a white blouse, with some black chor and some sandals coffees.

?: Hello I have said Quién are you?... Never prepares you do I dress this way?... Are you news or something like that?

Angel: Hey?... ( a little grieved )

?: You do not speak a lot of truth mmmm.

Angel: I am named Angel

?: Hey?...

Angel: How do you call yourself your?

?: Jesse. ( Smiling To Him )

Angel: Jesse hey a pleasure is good knowing oneself. ( giving back the smile being that the boy blush to him )

In the meantime at Asem's mansion

Asem: I see, you want your daughter to learn how to use his magic when you have fiftheen years.

María: If to obey the fiftheen our powers are in a stage that calls him to wake him up, but I am afraid that she not manage to control them because.

Asem: Lay down the spirits of life eternal no

María: If besides your you taught the children how to control his magic you are the teacher of the magic arts, who else he would be a good teacher than your, and you are part one that I have bigger confidence of, himself who with your help wax a great princess.

Asem: You are all right it I will do because you are my lady friend tell me what age has now

María: Six years

Asem: And where this?

María: In safe keeping. ( smiling )

Asem: I see. ( giving back the smile to him )

Asem: I accept

María: Hey?...

Asem: I will accept your daughter when I have the age

María: Thanks you are Asem the best

Asem: I know it

While by the sea the Angel was very happy to playing with Jesse although already it was late with an afternoon to be beautiful, era the first time that Angel had a great time .

María: Where this Angel.( coming out of the portal looking for his daughter )

After a while you manage to see his daughter playing with in sand a little boy like him, you were the first time that you saw a so sincere smile in his face.

Maria: The angel is hour to go away! ( shouting at his daughter from afar )

Angel: Suck . ( Happily )

Jesse: You right now do go away?. ( something sad )

Angel: Si. ( Being somewhat sad )

Jesse: I will drive to you to be. ( blushing a little )

Angel: I don't know it. ( submitting )

?: Jesse!

Angel: Somebody calls you

Jesse: If my mother

Angel: Mmm

Jesse: Then even soon. ( giving him the little finger )

Angel: What?

Jesse: Perhaps let's fail to see us but we will see ourselves someday well then promise me that we will go back to see ourselves, and perhaps may return to play. ( Smiling To Him )

Angel: This well is a promise. ( taking his little finger )

Angel: Good-bye Jesse. ( saying good-bye with the hand in the meantime you headed toward his mother )

Jesse: Good-bye ( going away and going you grasped his house )

María: He seems a good fellow, tell me you had fun . ( Smiling To Him )

Angel: If, thanks mom needed it. ( giving back the smile to him )

Entering the portal supporting his hands did an one belonging to the other one.

I spend the time and the angel approached the fiftheen years and very ready his mother would have to say him the truth on her and be more than enough that happened 20 years ago.

Although the angel had fourteen but only she had not enough a week fiftheen more as a mere formality his prepare changed very much.

His hair prepares its back grownly even and it used a blouse with shoulder strap of rose-colored color with a figure, a white skirt with grated rose and flowers, with its crown of always.

Prepare changed very much and from to what moment with that little boy was asked if it would drive to him to be in the meantime you were walking at the castle's corridor, that was colored in white with a red carpet.

But all of a sudden a dreadful moderate earthquake feels passing Angel frightened asking that it was that he decides to go to the principal living room, in order to look for his mother.

Angel: That that was a moderate earthquake but this never prepares happened good pore the least right now himself I end up .

Angel: Suck something it happens .

Angel impacted to see to three subjects with black hood, looking at his mother in the ground unraveled you were something that she not come up with the idea of seeing .

Angel: Who music?... What are they doing with my mother? ( shouting to them )

But one of them tells hanse week before giving oneself and it recites an enchantment that Angel was not knowing, doing than a strange dark energy tie her up provoking that you may sit still.

1?: With that you lay down the spirits of life eternal. ( touching his chin )

Angel: What?

1?: Don't worry, my mister solo is been interested in in the spirits of light and darkness, and everlasting life's book. ( pulling out his necklace for him and paying a sword ) )

María: Do not leave her!. ( Shouting )

1?: Not worry you this sword was done by so jemas ancient like the spirits, the one thing that you will do will be to separate your them body.

Unknowingly his mother was arranging for an enchantment to be able to help his daughter, seeing as the sword took off its chest than gushing a light, and seeing like six brilliant spheres they came out of his chest.

An unripe era, leftist other, one blue, join yellow, black and white other acting for the spirits of life eternal.

1?: Fence that the gods of life are these with.

María: I will not leave you that you have them, explosion of light.

1?: What the heck?. ( releasing the necklace )

María opening his wings grasping that you hit both that lazándose on them recovering the necklace was near by her, but I provoke that that four of the spirits that were meeting go away and in no time they disappeared in the sky.

María taking the necklace and catching the spirits of light and darkness, right after that rapidly puts the necklace to his daughter rather than the devil leave and control his body.

María: Angel these well. ( supporting him take out seeing to his eyes empty you )

Angel: Mom Qué is going by why do you cry?

María: Junior listening-in is very dangerous that you remain here well then I will send you to a safe place. When arrive there a so-called friend Asem explain you all that is happening .

Angel: And your also do you come?

1?: Not escape to you so ready. ( lassoing a ball of dark energy )

María seeing that rapidly roast a shield to protect her and to his daughter having success, a portal opens fast mind, but only the enough energy to send off to his daughter to dimension where Asem was, right now had to find it serialize your issue, with the few energy that you remained with him you manage to open a portal, and before the hood yield them send another one attack, she in bidding his daughter within the portal in order that you leave of there.

Angel: Suck NOT! ( shouting )

Getting through with a great blue light having authority of castle.

You open his eyes waking up brusquely after the happened Angel seeing that you found yourself in a bed within a room.

Angel: Where am I and that I go by with my mother?. ( sending one you weep of his face )


End file.
